The Public Forbids It
by DoYouCare.Why
Summary: Dramione lemon! Prompt: Park, public, domination. "It's so deliciously wrong, the tree bark scraping my skin, how we have to be quiet, how someone could find us, that I feel my orgasm approaching quickly, and I can tell he does too." Word count: 1,206


**A/N: Hey, guys! I admit, I wasn't planning to write another one-shot for a while, but I was issued a challenge, which I copied/pasted: **

**Pairing: Draco/Hermione**

**Rating: M (must include smut)**

**Keywords: park, tree, public, slight domination**

**Word Count: Over 1,000, under 1,300 (a short one that gets to the point, lol)**

**This is my first challenge, so I hope I did it right! Word Count: 1,206 Please email/PM/review/whatever! I value every single comment.**

**

* * *

**

I walk next to him, leaning into his embrace as we admire the gorgeous trees. We're practically all alone here, which is nice, for we have barely been alone in the past couple of days - outraged Weasleys are not prone to letting things go. Draco looks bloody hot today (but doesn't he always?), his hair mussed and the tight shirt _I _picked out showing off his muscles. He looks edible in his pants and green shirt, and I shiver at the thought of what we'll be doing when we return. Knowing him, it'll be dirty and oh-so-enjoyable.

Wanting to tease him, I stop below a pretty tree and draw him into an embrace. He nibbles my lower lip, and I brush my hand against the growing bulge in his pants. "I'm all wet, watching you," I tell him seductively, "And I bet you have a little problem you want me to...take care of."

He groans breathily and turns me, slamming me roughly against the tree. A thrill shoots through me, even as I struggle to get free. "Can't keep it in your pants, can you?" he questions, "You have a dirty mind."

I trail kisses down his neck, still pushing against his strong, muscled body, biting and sucking. When his hands draw around my arse, I blow cold air on his neck and reply, "I don't hear you complaining."

He captures my lips, biting, sucking, moving, probing, and his hands move in a split second, until they are holding mine against the trunk. "Oh, I never want you to stop, kitten, fuck no." He's trailing kisses lower, licking down the neckline of my shirt, and I shiver.

I moan, "No, oh, stop-" but he's overpowering me and it feels so good, "Ohhh yes, but Draco, wait, somebody could see us!"

He chuckles, "That just makes it all the more exciting, doesn't it, kitten?" His hands are sliding up and he starts unbuttoning my shirt - why did I wear a button down? - and I'm protesting weakly. I don't want him to stop his tough treatment, but somebody could see us...I squirm and grind against him, so turned on, breathing quickly and saying, "No..." but meaning "No, don't stop."

He finally has taken off my shirt and has me right up against the rough bark, and my bra is unstrapped in front and hanging off me as he bends down, kissing up the side of one breast. My hands are tracing his abs, and he shivers, lifting me so my legs are wrapped around his waist, still in my skirt and I'm grinding against the bulge I feel.

He licks around the side of my breast and bites the nipple, before blowing on it and switching sides. "I fucking love your tits," he groans, watching me shiver with hooded eyes, "Oh, your nipples are rock hard, like my dick is, huh? You like this? You like being against the tree, in total public? Does that excite you?" He's talking to me in this sexy voice and someone could come at any moment. Still, the thrill, the excitement, the danger just enhances my arousal, and I buck my hips in total abandon.

"Oh, yes," I moan, giving in, and we are shielded from the path, so I rub desperately against him. I want more, but he only kisses lower and lower, down my stomach, holding me tight, and I'm squirming against him, coming undone and moaning.

Draco grins at me, with swollen lips and messy hair, and he bites sharply on my neck at the same time his rough fingers rub against my clit. "Fuck!" l scream, and he licks away the blood and when he kisses me again, I taste the metallic liquid.

"Oh, you're dripping for it, kitten, ooh, you like me fingering you in public?" He growls into my ear, slipping two fingers in and out of my soaked pussy. I arch my back and rake my hands down his back, and he winces, "No no no, my sex kitten, that's not allowed." I give a lustful growl of my own, and he rewards me by plunging another finger into my pussy.

My hands are pressed together in one of his, and he doesn't even let go when I buck, coming with a scream that is muffled by his hand. I slide lower down the tree - and when did he lower his pants? I'm sitting, his dick pressing up against me, and I reach down a hand to first touch myself, and then rub the liquid into his erection. He hisses and I continue with the handjob, licking my hand or touching myself occasionally to keep it lubricated. He's firm and throbbing beneath my hands, and I want it slamming in and out of me. Now. "Please, Draco," I moan as lustfully as I can, "Fuck me."

"Are you begging, kitten?"

"Fuck, yes, please!"

He hikes up my skirt even farther and places his cock at my entrance. Barely hesitating, he slams it in, and kisses me hard to muffle both of our yells. He feels so good, so hard and big and tough, slamming in and out so deeply that I feel a burning pain that makes me want him even more. "Fuck, Draco! You feel so goddamn good. Harder, please, faster!"

He twists my nipples roughly and recaptures my mouth, and I'm nearly in heaven. "Touch yourself, kitten," he demands into my lips, "Rub yourself while I fuck you."

I rub my clit and it feels so good, and I fondle his balls as he presses them against my arse, trying to enhance the pleasure for both of us. And it's so deliciously wrong, the tree bark scraping my skin, how we have to be quiet, how someone could find us, that I feel my orgasm approaching quickly, and I can tell he does too.

"Come with me, Hermione," he says huskily, and I nearly explode right there. "On three. One-" and he pulls out, "Two-" and pushes back in, "Three!" and the sudden removal of his cock is enough to send me over, and his come is all over my stomach and I'm dripping wet.

Sated, I scoop some of his seed of my stomach and lick the finger, and continue doing that with his come and mine, until he drops to his knees and licks the rest off of me. I feel another tingle - tonight, I'm pretty sure, we'll be screaming each other's names extra loudly to make up for today.

Some might call our relationship disgusting, they might curse us in the _Daily Prophet_ and call me a betrayer, but I know we're right together. Ron may call me a slut, and Harry and Ginny might stop talking to me altogether; his parents may disown Draco, and he might be called a slimy, sneaky Death Eater who is using me; we might get spit at in the streets, or have a different old school friend show up at our door every day to talk us out of it; we may be hated for the rest of our life. But I have him, and he has me, and that's just the way we want it.


End file.
